


Ianto's diary

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: This diary belongs to ME.If you are not me, you know this is NOT YOURS.If you dare read it, I will make you regret it dearly.Return it to IANTO JONES.Thank you so much.DON’T OPEN IT.REALLY Jack, DON’T EVER READ IT





	Ianto's diary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Une nuit avec Ianto Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/426734) by [Marry Black (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black). 



> This was supposed to be a diary. There was so much missing though (and honestly I just wanted to write the smutty parts) that I ended up writing missing scenes as well. So I decided to post those missing scenes as a serie and to insert a link in this diary whenever a scene takes place, mine or an actual episode.

Entry #1

I’ve been thinking it through. There’s no point trying to barge into the office front. They would just pretend. I need to show I’m able and knowledgeable right away for them to take me seriously. There’s also no point trying to get to any of them. It’s the Captain Harkness I need to convince. He’s been handpicking his team members so I must make a strong first impression.

* * *

Entry #2

I’ve been stalking Harkness for almost a fortnight now. I haven’t had any opportunities so far. That man is fast and strong. I’ve seen him overpowering Weevils like they were stray dogs. He doesn’t really seem to need help, he hunts alone more often than not. It makes my task easier since I only need to account for him but its also going to be a challenge to be able to help him in a manner that will make an impression.  
If everything else fails, I’ll try another approach. From what I’ve seen, he’s shamelessly seducing men and women alike so long as they’re good looking. That might prove handy. God knows I’ve had my share of unwanted attention around Charles Street.

* * *

Entry #3

I thought I finally had a chance. The fight was equally balanced for a good while but finally that blessed Weevil seemed to gain the upper hand. I waited for as long as I dared before stepping in and getting it away from Harkness. It didn’t seem to impress him much though. I let slip I knew what Weevils are but he played dumb. I was getting desperate and I said the first thing that popped in mind. I was aiming to imply I was attracted to him but talking of his coat might have been a bit clumsy.  
I suppose he’ll check me out. I have a plan for tomorrow.

* * *

Entry #4

He did look into my file like I thought he would. It seems however that I underestimated his prejudice against TW London. I’ve been trying everything I could think of to make him hire me but to no avail. I’m afraid I was showing too much eagerness. It’s going to be tough but I’m not letting this go. Too much is at stake.  
There is no point trying my coffee trick again. He seemed to enjoy it but obviously that’s not incentive enough. As for my dumb remark about his coat again, that was completely stupid. And ineffective. Though it was true, I do love that coat. He’s good looking with it.  
I need to do something more impressive. I probably should monitor the Rift more closely. It might be best if I could get something sorted before they do.

* * *

Entry #5

\---Morning  
Finally some luck ! The Rift complied and produced the perfect opportunity. Catching a pterodactyl by myself is going to be tricky but if I can manage it, I can then call Harkness to release it in his custody. I must plan carefully and not rush anything. From the readings, the beast is trapped in a warehouse so I can take my time. I just need to make sure Torchwood doesn’t get involved before I can cage it.

\---Night  
I was unable to catch that thing alone so I had to go ask their help. I thought at first that Harkness would punch me but the word pterodactyl finally seemed to get all the way up to his thick brain and he actually listened !  
It was quite something, trapping the pterodactyl with him. He seems completely reckless. Then again, there was that weird thing when the Weevil hurt him, I suspect he heals real fast. But still, it must have been scary to be flown all around the warehouse and when he landed (right on me, ouch) he was laughing ! Of all things, he was actually laughing ! I think he must be mad. Completely crazy, he says the most strange things, like he actually saw a time when pterodactyls roamed the earth… And then… Well then the pterodactyl almost landed on both of us and I had to react quickly which ended up with me being on top of him. It was beyond humiliating and I must admit very unsettling.  
I… I mean he was very close. So close it felt almost like a kiss which for a second I was tempted to get. I blame it on his heady perfume. Must be some sort of alien fragrance he’s wearing, I have seen Owen using a similar device. Although I didn’t catch Harkness using it and he pretended it was his own natural smell. Saying something about 51st century’s pheromones. Just babbling I suppose. Raving mad he is.  
Anyway, humiliating it was but it seemed to work just fine. I wanted to play the seduction part, I just didn’t expect my own reactions. I do hope it really was my skills with the pterodactyl that convinced him but hey, if it wasn’t, the end justifies it. I think.  
So now I’m hired, I’ll have to avoid being close to him. Not that I would want to be close to him of course. I still love her. And I’m a straight guy anyway.

* * *

Entry #6

I was right about the coffee ! I’m blending in nicely. They treat me like I’ve always been here. Well they don’t pay attention to me actually, it’s like I’m furniture but that’s just as well. Makes things easier.

* * *

Entry #7

I’ve got my bearings around the Hub now. I think I found the perfect place for my project. I will wait some more to make sure then I’ll get started. I must be careful, Harkness seems to always have an eye on me though obviously not because he’s wary…

* * *

Entry #8

It’s grown comfortable. Too much so. I like them, help me, I like them all. I almost forget my project sometimes. They don’t see me, they never care about me and that hurts but I do see them, each one of them, even Owen who’s always acting like a jerk. I know what he’s been through and that this is the way he copes.  
He’s still a jerk though.

* * *

Entry #9

Harkness asked what my name meant today. I hope he doesn’t get ideas about that… He’s always appraising me or throwing double entendre at me or even plain ogling my butt.  
I’m not sure I mind.

* * *

Entry #10

Always the innuendos… I’m getting used to it. I suppose I even enjoy it. I’m trying a new technique : acknowledge it, fend it off, banter. It’s a difficult exercise to tread that line. I can’t misstep in the slightest here. It’s almost like dancing. I must keep him interested enough that he won’t ask awkward questions but not interested enough to stalk me, that would be disastrous. And I obviously can’t give in. I love her. I do. She doesn’t deserve that from me.

I’ve been thinking quite a lot. I never caught Harkness using alien perfume so I suppose he told the truth. It’s hard to tell but I suspect he is honest most of the time. I’ve heard him tell the truth to people and saw them shrug it off as a ludicrous lie. It’s actually a good hiding strategy though not one I fancy myself…  
Anyway, Harkness. He just doesn’t stop flirting with me. With lots of other people too really but he never gives me a rest. And I can’t deny I like it. Never thought I would say that but he is just gorgeous and I find that even though he still seems to pay a great deal of attention to me he doesn’t really care. Like he just sees a good-looking boy to shag and not the person I am. It sort of hurts but it’s convenient that he doesn’t see me.

* * *

> Torchwood 1.1 Everything Changes  
>  Cardiff, nowadays. After Police Constable Gwen Cooper sees a dead man brought back to life, she sets about investigating. She traces it all to a Captain Jack Harkness and an organisation called Torchwood, working outside of government and keeping the world safe from alien beings but not so keen to solve murders. As Gwen keeps digging, she uncovers so many secrets that she fears Torchwood will dispose of her.

* * *

Entry #11

It’s always fun to watch them wander aimlessly around the Plass, looking completely lost. Well, it’s a bit cruel actually since almost none of them will find us and those who will will get retconned and won’t remember. Today it was that cop girl what spotted us using the Risen Mitten. She’s good material  I think but her detecting skills could be dangerous for my project. She did find us after all, though Owen did quite a big mistake there. Harkness decided she was not worth it and I suspect Suzie put him up to it, though I can’t imagine why she would do that. Maybe she didn’t want the competition since Gwen is really good looking. Anyway, I'm glad she won't be around. I wonder if we don’t have it all wrong though… Maybe she was right to insist we try looking for the one responsible for the murders even though Tosh didn’t detect any trace of Rift activity. There’s something awry there, I can feel it but what ?  
Well anyway, I have enough to deal with already so I’ll let that slip.

* * *

Entry #12

It turns out I was right. Well I was wrong to let it drop of course but there was indeed something terribly awry. Suzie ?? How could she ? I knew she was hiding dark stuff but then we all do and I’m certainly not in a position to judge that. But I never dreamed she was capable of such a thing ! I remember what Torchwood London was like. She would have had her place there, that’s the kind of thing they would have done without a second thought just for the sake of the experiment. Probably why I never really belonged there. Well, except with Lisa of course. I thought here would be the same. But now I realize that when Harkness recruited them all, he tried to take in people who’d make a difference. This team he built strive to actually help people, save them from menaces they don’t even dream of. I know he had to get started anew from scratch. He’s well hidden the files but I have been able to recover that much : all of them, all the previous Torchwood Cardiff Team died but Harkness. They seem to have been ruthless and I believe it never seated quite well with Harkness so I guess he tried to really change things with the new team. Suzie didn’t exactly fit that picture. What’s gonna happen when he finds out about me then ? I should tell him right now. I just can’t. I can’t trust that he’ll help me. Sometimes I hope he’ll find this diary and question me. And if Suzie could kill just to get to use the Risen Mitten, who knows what any of the others is capable of ! I just can’t take that risk.

* * *

> Torchwood 1.2 Day One  
>  Gwen Cooper has been dosed with retcon, a drug that should have wiped clean all her memories of Torchwood. She succeeded in overpowering the drug and is now a full member of the crew – and the only one with a life outside her job – as are Owen, Toshiko, Ianto and their boss, the Captain Harkness. On her first day, they discover that an gaseous alien capable of possessing humans has crashed near Cardiff and is fueled by sexual energy, turning every being it has sex with into dust. The young girl possessed, Carys, almost kills Gwen and manages to escape, wreaking havoc in Cardiff’s night life.

* * *

Entry #13

Has to be that scent. It’s intoxicating. It hurts, really hurt. What of Lisa? I don’t know who I’m betraying anymore. Myself. Never thought I would get so low. I feel stained, all this is not like me… But I owe her and I love her so I’ll do my best like I promised her. I’m so close now I can’t fail. If that’s what it takes, I’ll give in. What scares me is I might enjoy it.

* * *

> Torchwood 1.3 Ghost Machine  
>  After Gwen Cooper recovers an alien device from a fleeing hooded figure, the device seems to take her back in time to the 1940s where she sees a young boy, alone on a railway platform. Soon after, Owen has a similar experience only this time he is under a bridge in the early 1960s where a young woman is raped and murdered. They trace both the boy and the murderer and learn that the boy was well taken care of. As for the murderer, the case remains unsolved, something that outrages Owen.

* * *

Entry #14

I finally made a break through with my project. Tomorrow is the day. I have high hopes that all will be fine again. I am also decided that whatever the outcome I will come clean and tell Jack and the others. They deserve to know even though they don’t really care. I need to tell them or I will never be able to face myself again.

* * *

> Torchwood 1.4 Cyberwoman  
>  Ianto has been keeping a secret from the rest of the Torchwood team: hidden in the basement is his girlfriend, Lisa Hallett, who was partly converted by the Cybermen during the Canary Wharf attack. He wants to return her to human form and works with Dr. Tanizaki to make her human again. He quickly loses control of the situation and when the Hub begins to lose power, the others are on to him. As a battle ensues, Ianto’s must decide between his love for Lisa and his loyalty to the team

* * *

Entry #15

She is dead.  
Jack tried to make me kill her. I couldn’t. How could he even ask me this? It was ruthless. I said he was worse than any of the creatures we got in the vaults and I meant it. Still do. He’s a monster. I wish he’d been true to his word and executed us both. But he lied. He wouldn’t put me out of my misery. In fact I think he might have saved my life. What fucked up decision was that ? I woke up suddenly and he was giving me CPR. I think. It did feel more like a kiss. Must be some fucked up wishful dream I had when I passed out.  I wish I never met him, he just makes me miserable…  
I failed her. I failed them.  
She is dead. She is dead !!  
What am I going to do ?

* * *

Entry #16

Went to work today. Not much to do. Made a point of cleaning my mess. Had to take care of the bodies. Lisa’s been secured in cryogenic vaults. Jack did it. Just as well. I couldn’t face it.

* * *

Entry #17

Jack is his usual self with me. He never really stopped to be honest but I couldn’t bring myself to care or take notice. But today I couldn’t help but smile at his jokes. What’s wrong with me ?

* * *

> Torchwood 1.5 Small Worlds  
>  Jack introduces Gwen to his good friend, the elderly Estelle who believes in faeries and thinks she has the photographs to prove it. Estelle  tells Gwen that she and Jack’s father had a love affair during World War II. Gwen – who is the only one of the crew knowing Jack can’t die -quickly realizes that it was with Jack that she had the affair and sees a wonderful chemistry between the two of them. Jack and Gwen soon understand that the faeries are not the benign beautiful creatures Estelle believes them to be and when a young girl, Jasmine Pierce, becomes the object of their attention, Torchwood sets out to protect her.

* * *

Entry #18

I suppose I thought Jack would punish me in some way, believed he was biding his time before taking revenge. But it seems unlikely now, it’s been a good deal of time since Lisa died and he still didn’t take any steps against me. He seems more mindful with me, like he cares. What he did today, what I let him do, I don’t know what to think of it. The way he let his hand rest on my shoulder it was not friendly, it was much more than that especially after I so obviously noticed and said nothing. I always assumed that he could flirt with anything alive, that it meant nothing special, and that he was so insistent with me only because I made a show of trying to discourage him. Is it possible I am mistaken? Is it possible that maybe…. he really does care?

* * *

> Torchwood 1.6 Countrycide  
>  In the countryside north of Cardiff, the Torchwood team investigates the disappearance of 17 people in the last few months. No bodies have been found and the police doesn’t have a clue what’s happening. They set up camp in a field but as their SUV is stolen, they realize they’re being lured into a village, where they find the remains of several inhabitants – stripped of flesh and organs – and one terrified survivor who shoots Gwen on sight. A terrifying hunt begins…

* * *

Entry #19

This day was a trial.  
Torchwood always was a mad house but at least I could take comfort in the thought that it was alien. So it’s crazy well that’s normal since it’s alien. But this, today, it was not. It was pure human nature at its worst. I can take alien doing inhuman things because they are not human but this…  
If people knew what we do in Torchwood they would probably call us heroes but the real heroes are here, amongst them. Ordinary people who cope with the crazy awful inhuman things that other ordinary looking people do to each other. Ordinary people who keep this crazy world going.  
I am glad we could put a stop to it. And more than worried that this kind of thing could go on for years without anyone but us noticing.  
Gwen was shot by some poor sod who thought she came for him. Owen seemed a bit overprotective of her, it didn’t seem like she was in any danger. The paramedics said it looked shallow and would heal quickly. Given she was the last he kissed and how she followed him into the woods, I guess they shag. Well, I suppose I shouldn’t care about that, it’s their own business and if they can get some comfort in each other’s company that’s good for them. I wish I could find the same solace. Jack looked sad when I said my last kiss was Lisa. What right does he have to be sad ? He killed her and then refused to kill me. And yet, I wanted to be by his side, to tell him that he did the right thing because yes, she was dangerous and they had to kill her because I just couldn’t do it myself. Telling him that it was ok, that I didn’t hate him for it. Erase that sadness from his eyes and make him smile again. Tell him that I don’t hate him.  
But I didn’t. I won’t. I do hate him for her death even though I know he was right. Even though seeing him sad makes me ache.

* * *

Entry #20

Time goes by. Life goes by. The pain comes and goes like a friendly cat. I hurt in manners I never could imagine. They act normal with me. They even talk to me some. Like they’re trying to make up to me. How can they? I betrayed them… Why do I still come here, day after day, in this place were she suffered and died ? Honestly I just don’t know what else I’d do. And I don’t want to forget about her because they would retcon me if I left. I don’t want to forget her. I don’t want to forget him.  
And some days, I do forget and watching Jack show off makes me smile again. That’s just miserable. He doesn’t know I exist, not really. He plays his game of mindless seduction but he never takes notice of those whose lives he disturbs in his wake. Ruthless to the very core. The very sight of him makes me hurt. I can’t take my eyes off of him. There is not a day when I don’t regret meeting him. Not a day when I am not glad for it.

* * *

Entry #21

It’s hard to avoid being close to him. I thought I would stop that game as soon as I got into Torchwood. Then I thought I would stop after Lisa was healed. And now she is dead and I don’t have the excuse anymore but I can’t seem to be able to stop myself. I try to ignore his innuendos but I know I grin in spite of myself. And I try to avoid staring like a teenage girl but I just can’t help ogling his… let’s call it his coat. He is quite handsome. I never thought I’d say that of a man ! I can’t stop myself breathing deeply each time he passes close to me. Must be this damn scent of his that does it. Though to be honest, Owen and the girls don’t seem to be affected by it the way I am. I’ve had to keep him at bay several times already and I have to remind myself of Lisa each time or I don’t know what I’d do. That’s very upsetting, to discover that longing in me. Just have to hope it’ll pass someway…

* * *

> Torchwood 1.7 Greeks Bearing Gifts  
>  The team is called out to a construction site when a very old skeleton is dug up. As they investigate, Toshiko meets Mary, an attractive stranger who seems to know a great deal about Torchwood. She gives Tosh a pendant that allows her to hear people’s thoughts. Though repulsed at first, she comes to believe that some good can come of it. But as she hears her coworkers thoughts, she realizes what a poisonous gift this was…

* * *

Entry #22

Jack really is a monster. Today he killed Toshiko’s lover. True she was an alien and she was dangerous but he could have sent her away, he didn’t have to kill her. And he shouldn’t have killed Tosh’s hopes the way he did. I overheard Gwen chastise him for it but it’s done. I didn’t talk to Tosh yet, just told her I was there if she needed me.

* * *

Entry #23

It’s been three days now since Mary died. I bought Tosh a drink and we talked. I told her things I could never tell anyone, things I never knew I felt. And she told me a lot too. She feels betrayed both by Mary and Jack. She believes she betrayed us. We ended up crying in each others arms. It felt almost like having a friend. It felt damn good.

Tosh and I are becoming real friends. It’s kinda weird, I can’t remember the last time I could really talk to someone. I really don’t understand what it is she finds so likable in Owen. He is an awful jerk all the time and especially with her. I suspect he does that on purpose for the fun of making her hurt.  
Talking to her helps. Thinking of Lisa still hurts but I think I understand why Jack wanted it to be me who killed Lisa. All this time I thought it was a test but it might have been that he wanted me to acknowledge that this was not Lisa anymore. A pretty fucked up way to get me closure !

His puns are getting worse. I’m sure he noticed I like them. Most of the time I have to stop myself from plain laughing at it and it’s getting more and more difficult not to smirk. Or retaliate. I have a few good ones in store I would love to throw at him but that would get me too far and I’m not going that way. Not with a man. Not even with him. What’s gotten inside me? I don’t know who I am anymore !

* * *

Entry #24

Today I tried one of my more ‘innocent’ innuendos : oh! It was worth waiting! That glint in his eye when he understood and then the surprise on his face when he realized it was me, the starry eyed coffee boy what said that on purpose. It was all I could do not to laugh right in his face! That felt damn good! I had a hard time the rest of the day avoiding to be cornered by myself. Though to say the truth, he’s never been pushy. He’s all talk when the others are around but each time we are by ourselves, he seems cautious like he wants to let me make the first move when I’m ready. Well I hope it’s what it is. If I’m wrong then it’s all just talk and he is just plain not interested. But I don’t think so, his eyes speak volumes…

* * *

> Torchwood 1.8 They keep killing Suzie  
>  Torchwood is called into a murder investigation when a couple is found with their throats slit and TORCHWOOD written on the wall in blood. Gwen convinces them to use the gauntlet (cf episode 1) to revive the victims and see if they know who killed them. They have little success but when they learn that their late team member Suzie is connected to the victims, they decide to revive her too. Though she should have lived only a minute, it seems Suzie found a way to be entirely resuscitated at the cost of the operator of the gauntlet’s life, Gwen. Now they have to find a way to stop her.

* * *

> [Missing scene : How to use a stopwatch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062393)

* * *

Entry #25

I… I don't know how to begin. I don’t know what to do. Or think for that matter.  
Maybe the best is to just report what happened, putting it in order might help put my thoughts in order. Isn't that what a diary is supposed to be about?

It began with death. Deaths. Why is it always about death? I've seen more deaths than I care to remember. Most of the time I feel dead myself and I'm afraid I will never be alive again. Is this why I keep getting up in the morning? All that pain and sorrow? Is this what we are fighting for?

We thought it began to make sense when we were able to tie the deaths to a guy Suzie had been dosing regularly with retcon. We thought it was a good idea to use the Risen Mitten on her so she could help with insights on this guy.

We were wrong.

That sums it all.

She had planned for this. It’s like I never knew her. All the time I spent studying her, I never realized how deep this darkness in her was. It was bad enough that she could kill to get to use the Risen Mitten but she was ready to kill one of us to live again. She couldn't hope it would be a new member she didn't know. Means she was ready to kill Jack or Toshiko or Owen or me. And what was the first thing she did when she was resuscitated? She killed her father. Is there a single member of this bloody team that is not a monster? Are these the people humanity have to trust to protect them from aliens?

We had to kill Suzie. Several times since the Mitten kept her alive no matter what. Gwen almost died because of her and I don't think I would have been able to cope with one more death.

That's probably what triggered it. I was so desperate for comfort! Thinking about it now it's a bit fuzzy, as if I had been drinking. I suppose being still alive by the end of such a crazy day made me a bit giddy. So... I said this crazy thing about the stopwatch. I probably looked quite confident but I felt horrified to hear myself say this to him of all people !

He seemed rather amused and quite pleased. I suppose that's a good thing? Well he didn't laugh at me right away anyway.

I didn't now what to do after that. He said he'd send the team home early and left me to my paperwork. I was to meet him in his office but I couldn't make up my mind, my thoughts were swirling. What’s gotten inside me to make such a proposal? So I was pacing down the stairs when it happened. Suddenly I simply couldn't keep going any longer, I just... collapsed.

I was crying like I haven't been able to since the first time my father… Anyway, that was a long while ago. And then he was there. He took me in his arms, comforted me, even rocked me gently. And it felt good, oh my, how good it felt to have his arms around me, to cuddle against his warm body. Even his scent felt different from its usual appealing fragrance. It felt like home. I don't know how many time we spent on the cold concrete, enough to make him wince when we eventually got up. I didn't feel up to the drive home so he helped me to the couch. And then he asked me to hand him the stopwatch and I completely lost my mind. I couldn't believe he could actually harass me at such a critical time, I was horrified and disgusted that he could suggest such a thing when I was so obviously weak! But I couldn't bring myself to care. To be honest, I was almost glad the decision was not my own anymore. What does that make me ?

He apologized when he saw my face, must have been quite a sight... He was almost stuttering and that was the funniest thing I had seen in a lifetime. I just couldn't help myself and I laughed just as hard as I'd been crying. I finally gave him the stopwatch and for just a second our fingers brushed lightly and I thought he would kiss me.

He didn't.

How disappointing… I remember drinking some good hot tea and not much after that. I think he said some like me meaning more to him than just the coffee boy but it must have been a dream. I woke up wrapped in that gorgeous coat of his, his scent strong on me. With my clothes on thankfully and by myself. He had left a note with the stopwatch, I'll scotch it in here. I took a quick shower and thought I would go talk to him in his office, apologize for making a complete fool of myself. That talk was going completely wrong but fortunately Tosh barged in just in time to save my butt. I believe he would have jumped me right there and then. Well I'm not so sure I was lucky to avoid that...

So I made a complete fool of myself :

  1. That stopwatch thing was utterly ridiculous
  2. I cried like a baby girl. Not that it’s not right for guys to cry but it was not exactly how I hoped to end up in the captain’s arms
  3. If this was not enough, I just dropped asleep on him. Again, not according to plan. Well none of this disaster was actually planned but if I was spending the night, I would rather cry not, sleep less and at least remember some of it !



Tosh wasn't fooled so I spilled the beans. It helped, talking to her. She really is a good friend, one I can talk to about anything. She has a way of making me explain my thoughts without saying much that helps me understand things better. Quite a gift really. It's her what made me realize.

I love him. And it hurts, still.

* * *

> Torchwood 1.9 Random Shoes  
>  As Eugene wakes up after being hit by a car, he witnesses the Torchwood team arrival on the scene. As it dawns on him that he’s in fact, quite dead, he decides to help Gwen in her investigation of his demise.

* * *

> [Missing scene : You're good on roofs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062615)

* * *

> Torchwood 1.10 Out of Time  
>  Though the Rift usually spits out aliens, this time it displaces the passengers of a plane from 1953. Since they can’t get back, they’ll have to adapt to life in the 21st century.

* * *

Entry #26

The Rift shouldn’t exist. It’s wrong. It’s spreading wrongness all around, spitting out aliens and things out of their own place in time and space. I have grown so used to it that I never really stopped to think of the consequences upon the things that are displaced. I deal with the consequences for us, here, now and that’s quite enough to be honest. I never wondered what it does to the things what come across and I don’t think the others did either.

But today it was people that crossed over, ordinary people. A plane with its pilot and passengers that leaped 50 years in their future. Our past coming back at us. It was… disturbing to see them completely lost in today’s society. Women status is very different. Adult/youngsters relations are different. Tech is obviously vastly different. I can’t imagine what it’s like. Their whole universe was turned upside down. And they were completely alone with this, all the people they ever knew long dead. Though it might be a blessing. How do you explain to your son you are younger than him because a rift took you to the future ? Emma seemed to cope better than the others. Maybe because she was younger and more adaptable ? Diane fled into the Rift again much to Owen’s despair and John killed himself.

There is something odd about that. When I realized John stole my car, Jack went after him to check on him. I just couldn’t come back home before I was sure everything was fine -and also I would have had to walk- so I waited at the Hub. I must have fallen asleep at some point because it was morning when I woke up. Jack was still not back so I called him but he didn’t pick up his phone. I checked the tracers and saw he was still with John. I would have gone there but without a car… I called Gwen and she said she’d go as soon as Emma was on her way to London. She called me a while after that, saying it was ok, that John had committed suicide and that she would soon be back with Jack but there was something in the way she said that which was not quite right. I can’t fathom what it was though. They came back some time after that, she driving my car and Jack driving the SUV.  She arranged with Tosh to come back later to pick up her own car. Something is wrong in the timeline but I can’t put my finger on it. What did Jack do all night long at John’s if John was dead ? What worries me more is what did they do if he was not ? When I asked, Jack said they’d talked and that when he realized John wasn’t changing his mind, he kept him company to the end. I’m… not sure what to make of that.

* * *

> [Missing scene : A perfect trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062741)

* * *

> Torchwood 1.11 Combat  
>  An unusual number of Weevils attacks throughout the city sets the team on the hunt but they soon realize that other people are capturing the creatures. They decide to study those they have in custody, as they are linked by some basic telepathic skill and discover that weevils are tortured. What kind of evil are they up against this time ?

* * *

> [Missing scene : Domestic chores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062936)

* * *

> Torchwood 1.12 Captain Jack Harkness  
>  As Jack and Tosh investigate what they believe to be reports of ghosts, they are transported back to the past and are trapped in 1914, at a party where they meet the (real) Captain Harkness…  
>  Meanwhile, Owen and Ianto fight over the means to get them back.

* * *

> Torchwood 1.13 End of Days  
>  Ianto didn’t succeed in stopping Owen from opening the Rift – even though he shot him – and it seems a dire prophecy is about to take place. Time is being torn apart, unleashing a creature from outside Time upon the world. The Devourer feeds on life and noone can resist him. Captain Harkness has been changed by the Tardis, but he is still quite dead so who will save the world ?

* * *

The end of Season 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ianto means _the hidden one_  
> [A little music to go with it... ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqQI5D5vedo)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Seriously Jack, don't read it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245340) by [Oranges_and_Wildfires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires)




End file.
